masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Settlers
|build_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Create Outpost }} Settlers is the name of a Normal Unit Archetype. It is a template defining the baseline attributes and abilities of 14 Normal Units, all of which are called "Settlers". Each of these units is a variant of the basic Settlers archetype, and is produced by a different Race. The archetype is discussed in this article, and each variant has its own, separate page. Settlers are responsible for creating new Outposts, and are the only units that can do so. Thus, they can be created by any Race, and are of extreme importance to every empire. Settlers from different races look exactly the same, but may have slightly different attributes. Most of these are irrelevant, since Settlers should avoid combat if at all possible, but differences in Movement can mean a lot for this unit. Creation of a new Settlers unit in any town reduces that town's population by 1,000 - and can potentially cause a town to vanish, if its population drops below 1,000. Description Although different empires have different methods of expanding their territory and influence, practically every empire will want to construct completely new towns where none were before. Sometimes it's a strategic location that needs colonizing in order to exploit its resources or position. Sometimes the empire simply needs another population center or production center to milk. In either case, it is Settlers who will perform the task of erecting the new Outpost to stake your claim. Settlers are simply a group of about a thousand simple folk - civilians with proper survival skills - who are leaving an existing population center to travel and establish a new one. They travel by wagon convoy and are practically unarmed, making them a perfect target for enemy attacks if they move without protection near enemy-controlled areas. Nonetheless, once they reach their intended destination, Settlers can set up the basic necessities around which the new population center will grow - hopefully turning into a fully-functioning Town soon afterwards. Baseline Properties The following section describe only the "baseline" properties of the Settlers archetype. Most of the actual units produced will have innate racial bonuses that deviate from this baseline template. Read the section on racial variants below for more information. Attributes and Abilities Settlers can be produced in any town and by any race, there are no prerequisites or exceptions. The baseline production cost is , but all Settlers have an additional cost: When a town finishes producing a new unit of Settlers, its population immediately drops by 1,000 (the town effectively loses one working citizen). Once under your employ, a unit of Settlers requires an Upkeep Cost of and each turn. The primary purpose of Settlers is to reach their destination and establish a new Outpost there. This act destroys the Settlers unit completely, but places the new Outpost at its position. The Outpost then grows on its own, and should eventually become a new, productive Town. The faster the Settlers can get to their destination and form the new Outpost, the better. Sadly, Settlers are as slow as most other Normal Units, at only . Settlers are decidedly a non-combat unit, and should be kept as far away from battle as possible. If a Settlers unit finds itself in combat, it has no options but to Flee or try to avoid the enemy. The unit has no attack of any kind, not even a Melee Attack. Settlers are somewhat sturdy however, and in an emergency can take a reasonable amount of damage without being annihilated, thanks to a total health score of . Basic Tactics Settlers don't really have tactics - if forced to enter battle they are expected to just run as far away from the enemy while the other (combat-worthy) units move in to engage. The Settlers may be able to take some damage without being destroyed, but cannot actually contribute to the battle. If Settlers are engaged while on their own, you can either Flee or hope to be able to destroy the entire enemy army using nothing but offensive spells. It is always better to keep Settlers from going into combat at all, even if accompanied by a large army. The risk is too great (they do cost you 1,000 people, after all). Make a beeline for the intended Outpost site and erect that Outpost immediately. If there is any risk, always keep Settlers accompanied by combat-worthy units! Variants Each Race has access to its own variant of the Settlers unit - making 14 different Settlers in all. Each Settlers variant - depending on which Race created it - will in turn build a Outpost populated by that specific Race. Furthermore, some of these variants have certain advantages beyond what is described in the "baseline" template above (while others are identical to the template). Note that all Settlers units look exactly the same. To tell which Race a particular unit belongs to, right-click it and read the name of the unit at the top of the details table. List of Variants Barbarian Settlers :The Barbarian Settlers are identical to the baseline template (see above) except for a slightly elevated score, that may slightly improve their changes against enemy spells... Gnoll Settlers :Gnoll Settlers are one of the only two Settlers units that have an innate Melee Attack - in this case of strength . This is a very pitiful attack, that has a good chance of inflicting no damage even against completely unarmored targets. Do not expect them to be useful in combat. Halfling Settlers :Halfling Settlers are 50% more expensive than the baseline template, but possess two small defensive bonuses: better , and the Lucky ability. These will make it a little harder to kill Halfling Settlers, particularly with magic, but not by any amazing margin. High Elf Settlers :High Elf Settlers are a little disappointing. They possess the Forester ability, but have insufficient Movement Allowance to utilize it. :On the bright side, High Elf Settlers are also somewhat more to enemy magic than the norm. On the other hand, High Elf Settlers are 50% more expensive than the baseline template. High Men Settlers :Identical to baseline template (see above). Klackon Settlers :Klackon Settlers are twice as expensive to create as the baseline Settlers, and are also a little more expensive to maintain. This is meant to delay the spread of the Klackons, who are extremely already (and benefit greatly from expansion of their own towns). The benefit of Klackon Settlers is, quite simply, that they can create Klackon Towns - and that is extremely important. :Furthermore, Klackon Settlers have a small bonus to their , like other members of their race. Lizardmen Settlers :Lizardmen Settlers are some of the most useful Settlers in the game, for a very simple reason: they can as well as they . This allows Lizardmen towns to be established on other continents - and quite early in the game, too. If ample and/or units are available, it should even be possible to protect and hold such assets, making an empire that's not bound by the Oceans surrounding it. :Lizardmen Settlers also have two important defensive advantages: and . These will greatly help the unit survive if it is ever dragged into combat. :For all this, the Lizardmen Settlers pay by being twice as expensive as the baseline Settlers, and having a slightly higher Upkeep Cost to be paid each turn. This is considered a reasonable price for the ability to expand across Oceans unhindered. Nomad Settlers :Identical to baseline template (see above). Orc Settlers :Identical to baseline template (see above). Beastmen Settlers :Beastmen Settlers are one of the only two Settlers units that have an innate Melee Attack - in this case of strength . This is a very pitiful attack, that has a very big chance of inflicting no damage even against completely unarmored targets. Do not expect them to be useful in combat. :Beastmen Settlers also have twice as many as the baseline Settlers, which can help keep them alive if dragged into combat. :Beastmen Settlers are twice as expensive to produce as the baseline template, but they are still the cheapest among all Settlers produced by the Myrran races. Also note an Upkeep Cost slightly higher than the baseline template cost. Dark Elf Settlers :The Dark Elf Settlers' only advantage is a rather-high score, which may save them from enemy magic but will not keep them alive for long in most battles. Dark Elf Settlers are 2.5 times as expensive as the baseline template, and have a higher Upkeep Cost as well. :Of course, as with Klackon Settlers (see above), Dark Elf Settlers are prized for their ability to create Dark Elf Towns. This is often worth the extra cost. Draconian Settlers :Draconian Settlers have several good benefits, but most importantly they can . This allows them to cross any kind of rough Terrain quickly, and to cross Oceans just as easily. also gives them a larger Sight Range which helps these Settlers avoid sudden enemy attacks. Furthermore, Settlers are less likely to be in trouble whenever attacked: they cannot be attacked by most enemy units at all. :Furthermore, Draconian Settlers possess slightly better than the baseline template. They cost 2.5 more to produce, and have a higher Upkeep Cost, but this is easily worth the ease at which your empire will expand during the early game. Dwarf Settlers :Dwarf Settlers cost 2.5 times as much as the baseline Settlers template, but Dwarves are already 1.5 times as productive as any of the other Races to begin with. The extra cost is thus not as much of a problem as it would be for other races, but Dwarves have other reasons why they don't expand so easily despite this. :Dwarf Settlers are very hardy. If dragged into combat, their extremely-increased and very high make them difficult to destroy, and may buy you enough time to kill their attackers with spells and/or other units. Of course, Dwarf Settlers are still rubbish as a combat unit, and cannot contribute to a battle. Troll Settlers :Troll Settlers are, by far, the hardiest of all Settlers. The unit possesses a total of , a high score, and - most importantly - the ability to Regenerate. This means that even if an enemy manages to actually destroy a Troll Settlers unit, the unit will simply return to life - so long as you ended up winning the battle with your other units and/or spells. This significantly reduces the risk to any Troll Settlers unit, especially when accompanied by strong friendly guards (read: pretty much any Troll unit!). :Of course, like other Troll units, Troll Settlers are extremely expensive, costing 3 times as much to produce as the baseline Settlers. Furthermore, you must pay each turn for their maintenance, so try to make the journey to the intended Outpost site as quickly as possible - to avoid wasting precious . Chaos Settlers It is possible to have a unit called 'Chaos Settlers' by casting Chaos Channels on any sort of Settlers. This does not, however, create a Outpost of 'chaos'; it creates the normal type of Outpost for the base unit. Death Settlers It is possible to have a unit called Death Settlers if Settlers are turned Undead, from Black Channels, Create Undead, or Life Drain. Death settlers cannot actually create an Outpost at all. Category:Normal Units Category:Normal Unit Archetypes Category:Settlers